The present invention relates broadly to computer software for graphical representations of physical objects and, more particularly, to a user interface for graphical image applications having user controls based on graphical content.
Professional software applications, in the area of graphics and other fields, generally provide users with access to a task-specific set of functions to create and edit content. Accordingly, the graphic user interface (GUI) provides an interface with end-user to interact with functions inherent in the application. Developers may use a menu system designed around core functions provided by the host application. The core functions can include basic movement functions such as rotate and appearance functions, such as those defining texture.
Often in the area of computer graphics, external image data is imported into a host application to create a composite image formed from the external image data and the image generated by the host application. For example, a graphic image could be imported into a host application containing a separate image to create a composite image with the host application providing a background for the newly imported data. In this case, the process of editing content can be complex, often requiring multiple steps to accomplish what appear to be simple tasks. A fundamental problem with prior user interfaces is the requirement that basic or fundamental editing functions are required to create and edit content. The result is that users are required to address content editing in terms of the basic language used to manipulate objects within the host application. The ultimate result is often increased learning periods and inefficient use of the users time in performing multiple tasks to accomplish simple high-level content-specific tasks.
For example, a graphics program might illustrate a room containing several adjustable chairs and a desk. If the designer wanted to adjust a chair within the image, a complex series of instructions on a generic level could accomplish the task. These instructions may include scaling, rotation or other generic movements that are non-specific to the item depicted in the image.
Production work flow and quality can be improved by providing a graphic user interface that includes menu driven commands that are content-specific, i.e. dedicated to the content of the image. In the example above, a content-specific menu might provide adjustment of the chair with commands such as “swiveling” and “elevation”. These simple commands would cause movement of the chair within the image without the time and mental effort required to move the chair based on fundamental commands.